The Day Everything Changed Again
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Sky used to be normal. Sky used to be a totally average twenty year-old. Sky used to live in New York City. Sky used to be in the 21st century. Sky wasn't supposed to fall through a tv into a movie on a planet with a toxic atmosphere, deadly wildlife, and hostile natives. Sky wasn't supposed to breathe the air and survive, but she did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear reviewers and anonymous viewers! Welcome to this wonderful new fic of mine! I hope you enjoy seeing Sky get tossed into movies because that's exactly what this is about! So, I hope everyone enjoys and reviews with what they love, hate, and want to see.**

Chapter 1: Well, this is interesting

I was just sitting on the couch, watching a movie. I wasn't expecting to be thrown into another wild adventure. I wasn't laying on a very comfortable surface, too cold and squishy.

I stood up and looked around to see that I had been laying in a puddle of mud, at least that's what I was hoping it was, and standing in a forest of ridiculously large and colorful plants. It was then that I realized, I was on Pandora and breathing the air. Breathing the toxic atmosphere and not dying. How was that possible?

A twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around to see the biggest, most vicious looking animal I had ever seen in my life. A thanator. It snarled at me, and I took a careful step backwards. It stalked towards me, and fear gripped me in its icy claws," Oh crap," I breathed, taking another step backwards then taking off at a full sprint through the woods.

The sounds of the giant beast chasing me grew quickly louder, and I fought the urge to scream because it could attract more angry animals who were looking for a snack. I scrambled over fallen branches and under large roots of trees as I tried to escape the large predator. I felt its claws snag the back of my leather jacket just before I was thrown against a tree.

The impact shoved all of the air out of my lungs, and I crumpled on the ground as the thanator seemed to be waiting for me to get up and run some more. It was playing with its food, me. I stood up and put my hands on my hips," Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" I said, almost laughing when it tilted its head to the side in confusion.

It growled softly, and I rolled my eyes," I'm not going to run. Go find something else to play with. Go ahead and eat me if you want, but you do not get to play with me before eating me," I said, pointing at it sternly. It tilted its large head to the other side and let out a soft whine," No," I said sternly, tapping its lack-of-nose.

It shook its head and snorted in surprise then lay down in front of me. I stared at it in shock," Wha-what? Did I just tame a thanator by acting like my mother?" I thought aloud," I need to thank her when for being such a good mom when I get home," I laughed, stroking the thanator's head.

It purred and licked my arm," Aw, you're actually kinda cute," I said softly, kissing its head. I laughed and began to walk away until I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the thanator following me. Staring at it in shock, I realized that it probably was just a young creature and probably thought I was either its playmate or odd-looking mother.

I frowned at it," Go home, I'm not your mommy," I said, pointing in the direction it had come from. It shook itself and took another step towards me. I shook my head and sighed," Fine, you can follow me but on one condition!" I said, causing it to tilt its head to the side again," No trying to eat me."

I kept walking for what felt like hours with the little thanator until we both sat down and took a breather," Ya know, if you're gonna keep following me, I'm going to have to name you, so I don't drive myself insane," I said to the young beast. It purred and licked my face," Heh heh, okay. I'm thinking," I said, stroking its head," I'm hoping you're a girl, so I can call you this. Lily," I said, stroking her head," Like the earth flower. They were beautiful, and I always did like that name," I murmured, leaning against Lily's side.

She curled up around me as we both drifted off into sleep. I ended up having a weird dream where I was running on a rainbow with a bunch of singing leprechauns. I woke with a start and nearly screamed as I saw several tall, humanoid figures standing over Lily and me. Scared for the young thanator, I gently stroked her head and tried not to wake her up as I stood.

The tall figures all looked at each other, pointing at me, and talking in their native tongue. No doubt, they were talking about how I wasn't wearing a mask and was sleeping with a thanator. The leader put the pointy end of a spear in my face and I stared at it for a minute," Who are you?" he asked with a thick accent.

I gulped," Sky Waters," I said, glancing down at Lily as she lifted her head and yawned. All of the tall figures pointed their weapons at her, and I threw myself around her neck," Leave her alone!" I snapped, glaring up at the weapons pointed at my new friend.

The leader gestured for all of them to pull back their weapons as little glowing seeds began floating down and landing on my head. I slowly reached out and let one land on my palm, and let Lily sniff it in curiosity. With an innocent look in my eyes, I looked up at the leader," What are they?"

He seemed entranced by the seeds," Itokelina, seeds of the sacred tree. Pure spirits," he breathed, looking into my eyes as they flew away," Come," he ordered, pulling me to my feet.

Lily jumped up and growled at him, and he let go of my wrist. I stroked her nose and whispered it was okay it her ear. The leader reached down, picked me up by my small waist, and set me on Lily's back. I stroked the strange queue like tentacles coming out of her head," Follow him," I said, pointing at the leader.

Lily shook herself before taking a step towards the leader. The tall figures seemed a bit shocked as she sniffed the leader, who barked an order to them and took off running, and two figures came up and gently took hold of Lily's head-tentacles, so they could lead her as they ran.

I leaned forward and gripped Lily with my knees, so I wouldn't fall as she ran through the dense vegetation and jumped over fallen branches. The tall figures led us on for what felt like an hour until we reached a huge, and I mean HUGE, tree in a valley. As we approached the tree, firelight lit up the figures enough to where I could see that they were all blue and wearing only enough to cover what needed to be covered.

As we entered the giant tree, we passed through a huge crowd of giant, blue people until we reached the center of the tree and who I guessed was the ultimate leader of the blue people.

We all stopped, and I slid off of Lily's back as the ultimate leader looked me over and asked the leader of the group that brought me a question in his native tongue. For a short while, they conversed in their native tongue until a blue woman came down the giant spiral that made the center of the tree and yelled at them all a little bit.

She strode up to me, and I craned my head back to look her in the eye," Who are you?" she asked with a thickly accented voice.

I looked up at her," My name is Sky Waters, this is Lily," I said, gesturing to the thanator.

The lady looked me over and suddenly pulled a bone needle from a necklace and pricked my left shoulder. I hissed in shock and rotated my shoulder a little," Why do you not wear a mask Skywaters?" the lady asked, slowly walking around me and touching my long, brown braid.

I took a deep breath," Because I don't need it, unlike the rest of my kind," I said calmly, forcing myself to remain calm as Lily sniffed my arm. It still kinda freaked me out that I had a friendly thanator that had tried to eat me right beside me.

" You and the beast are friends, how?" the lady asked, standing in front of me with a curious look on her face.

I smiled," I honestly haven't the slightest clue as to how it happened," I said, stroking Lily's head as she nudged my arm with her head," But I couldn't be more glad that it did."

The lady spoke to the ultimate leader of the blue people then let him speak for a bit before striding back to me," You are the first of the Sky People that we have seen that can survive without a mask. You shall stay with us until we can return you to your people. Tsu'tey shall teach you our language and ways. Learn well, Skywaters," she said, stepping aside as the tall, blue man who had led the group that brought me to the tree stepped forward.

I looked up at him with a curious look on my face," You need new coverings," he said, pointing to my mud covered clothes," Come," he said, leading the way up the spiral. Lily stayed right on my heels as I walked as let out a small growl if I got too far ahead, or if someone tried to touch her.

Tsu'tey led me up to a small area where some elderly women were making clothes. Apparently, I was the size of a child to them, and they seemed like nice old ladies, like grandmothers. They gave me a pretty, indigo top that was like a wide strip of cloth that I tied around my chest, and a sort of loincloth kind of thing to wear around my hips so my lower areas could be covered.

Lily stayed close to me the whole time and growled softly when one of the old ladies moved to put something around her neck. I slowly took the thing from the old lady and slipped it around Lily's neck. The old lady smiled and nodded in approval, and I returned the smile as Tsu'tey led Lily and I out.

He kept a good distance in front of me as we climbed the giant spiral in the tree up to where all of them were sitting around a fire and eating. They were all talking until they saw me and Lily. They instantly went silent as they noticed us, and all of the staring made my skin crawl to where I tried to hide behind Lily as I made my way to an empty seat.

Lily laid down at my feet as I sat in between two of the blue people. One of them handed me some food, and I smiled graciously as I took it. I glanced around a bit and took a bite of the food then savored the exotic taste. I swallowed and chuckled appreciatively," Delicious," I thought, taking another bite," Either that, or I'm starving."

The people all began to talk amongst each other again as I blended into the background. I could feel all of them staring and pointing but decided not to care as I stroked Lily absentmindedly. A few minutes after I finished eating, Tsu'tey and I encountered a problem. Lily wanted to sleep next to me, but I was supposed to sleep in a hammock, hundreds of feet in the air.

" She cannot sleep in a hammock," Tsu'tey growled, pointing to Lily," She must sleep on the ground with the rest of the animals."

I stood in front of Lily with my hands placed firmly on my hips," She wants to sleep next to me, and I don't feel like having this argument anymore. I'll just sleep with her on the ground," I stated, climbing up onto Lily's back.

Tsu'tey looked at me like I was insane then rolled his eyes and led the way down to where I would be sleeping. When we reached the large area, I was surprised to see all the direhorses. I loved horses, and the direhorses were absolutely gorgeous creatures.

Tsu'tey noticed me staring at them and nudged my shoulder," You and your beast will sleep over there," he said, pointing to a dark corner that was away from all the other animals.

I nodded and steered Lily over to it then jumped off as she laid down. I sat down and leaned back, against her belly and let her curl up around me. She flicked her tail up and over my face, and I laughed a little," Thanks, Lily," I murmured before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just something to prove that I'm not dead! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Training, fun! Not...

I woke up to see Tsu'tey standing over me with a very angry expression on his face," Uh, hello," I said softly, standing up and noting that the top of my head barely went to his bellybutton.

The look on his face stayed the same, and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. He tossed me a weird looking fruit," Eat. You need strength to train," he said, looking at me with the angry expression still plastered on his face.

I bit into the fruit and gasped in surprise as juice flooded my mouth. It was like an alien pomegranate without seeds and half the size of my head. Grinning, I stood up and gently nudged Lily to wake her up. He led us out of the tree and into a large, open area at its base. He tossed me a bow and a couple arrows," Hit the targets," he ordered, pointing to the targets at the other side of the open area.

I nocked an arrow and drew it back, sure to keep a strong stance and firm core. Tsu'tey stopped me and slapped the underside of my right arm which was sloping towards the ground. I quickly lifted it, and Tsu'tey nodded in approval, muttering something in Na'vi.

I loosed the arrow and grinned as it embedded itself in the center of the target," Again," Tsu'tey ordered.

My grin faltered as I nocked another arrow and drew it back, keeping my right arm up, so he wouldn't slap it again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and let the arrow fly. Again, the arrow embedded itself in the center of the target. I nocked the last arrow, and ,right as I let it go, Tsu'tey 'sneezed' making me jump and make the arrow miss the target.

I gave him an irritated look then laughed as Lily ran to the target and slashed it with her claws. Tsu'tey and I shared a glance before watching Lily trot back to me and look at me expectantly," Good girl," I said, rubbing her forehead.

Later that day, after learning how to fight with a spear and riding a direhorse who was way too big for me to ride, Tsu'tey taught me how to read tracks and survive jumping out of a tree. My greatest accomplishment was actually surviving the jump out of the tree, and my greatest failure was getting the direhorse to start running and fall in a puddle of mud.

We were on our way back to Hometree when we heard some people nearby. Tsu'tey motioned for me to follow him as he stealthily made his way towards the sound of the humans. Once we could see them, he looked to me and whispered," Go to your people."

I nodded then hugged him around the middle then scratched Lily's head," Stay with him," I ordered softly, voice cracking a little bit. I looked at the soldiers and the scorpion aircraft. Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards the soldiers. Needless to say, they were a bit freaked out by the fact that I wasn't wearing a mask.

I was taken to Hell's Gate and dragged straight to Dr. Grace Augustine. She took one look at me and almost instantly decided that I was going to be an avatar driver. She could tell I had been with the Na'vi and was desperate to get back in with the clan. She and I got along pretty well as she ran tests on samples of my blood and DNA to see how I was able to survive the toxic atmosphere of Pandora," Well, I've found the reason you're able to breath the air outside," she said, walking into the little room that served as my holding cell," You have a slight mutation in your lung tissue. It filters out the toxins and puts it all in your waste and the air you exhale."

I nodded," Cool, I've got an awesome lung mutation," I said, grinning like an idiot.

Grace laughed at the look on my face," I also have good news on your avatar, it'll be done maturing around the time the new avatar drivers get here," she said, extending a hand to lead me out.

I took her hand and stood up," So, a couple months?" I asked, striding out into the hallways with her.

She laughed and nodded. Over the past week I had spent in Hell's Gate, Grace and I had become relatively close to being friends. She was still insistent that I was a test subject, and I was one of the few people who had the guts to stand up to Quaritch and Grace. A rare trait in the people on the base.

A week after getting the results from the tests back, Grace wanted me to go on a science expedition into the forest to collect samples. Because I didn't have my avatar yet, I made sure to keep a knife on my person incase of emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I apologize ahead of time for this seeming a but rushed at points! I am so sorry for being so darn slow getting this out, but school is evil, and I was distracted by Portal 2. Anyway, I only own Lily and Sky, nothing else! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Quaritch, Grace, and Fruit, yay!

The morning of the trip, Grace shook me awake and dragged me down to breakfast. I was glad to be with humans again for only a few reasons: the food, the beds, and the clothes. As soon as I had arrived on the base, I was given some proper clothes. For me, that meant a dark blue T-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and some black leather boots. It felt good to be back in a human environment as I ate breakfast with Grace and all the scientists.

We quickly ate then prepared for the quick expedition into the dangerous jungle that dominated Pandora's surface. I ran to the aircraft with Trudy, our pilot, and helped her prep the craft for takeoff. I grinned as I saw Grace walk up in her avatar," All set, Grace?" I asked, taking my seat.

She grinned at me," Yep, let's go!" she said, taking her seat across from me.

The marines tried to give me an exo-pack, but I refused politely, telling them I could breathe the Pandoran air. They looked at me skeptically until we were in flight, and I wasn't dying. We flew deep into the jungle and landed in a small clearing," Whoa," I breathed, hopping out of the craft.

I stood next to Grace as she stepped out," Alright, Sky, you're with me," she said, handing me a pack full of equipment," I trust you more than all of these trigger-happy idiots."

I grinned," Gladly, let's go!" I laughed, following Grace into the dense vegetation.

She led me to a a group of trees and had me hold the scanner for her as she looked at the energy transmissions that the trees seemed to share. She took the scanner from me, so I could pull out a small test tube and take a small sample of the tree's root.

Half an hour later, we started back towards the craft but froze when we heard a soft growl come from behind us. We turned slowly to see a fully grown thanator, crouched behind us. I stared at for a moment and swallowed hard as I noticed something around its neck. It growled softly and flicked its tail from side to side. Cautiously, I extended my hand and took a step towards it," Lily?" it blinked at me then tilted its head to the side," It is you, isn't it?" I murmured, placing my hand on her head.

She purred and licked my hand," Wha? how?" Grace stuttered, gesturing from me to Lily.

I gave her a cheeky grin," Grace, meet Lily," I said, stroking Lily's head," I bumped into her before I met the clan," I explained, tapping Lily's snout as she nipped my elbow," Hey! I told you not to do that," I said sternly, earning a disbelieving look from Grace.

I moved to walk towards the aircraft then felt Lily's teeth close gently on my arm," No," I hissed, spinning around and flicking her snout," I told you not to do that!"

After repeating that process several times, Grace had collected enough root samples that we could leave. I finally ended up yelling at Lily to go to the clan, more specifically Tsu'tey, and slapped a hand over my eyes as she ran off.

When we returned to Hell's Gate, Grace had me help take care if the avatars that weren't being driven at the moment. I had the pleasure of nearly being killed by techs who were desperate to get an exo-pack on me. After several attempts, they finally realized that I didn't need one. For people who were supposed to be smart, they were kinda stupid at times.

At dinner, Grace sat next to me and asked me about Lily. Knowing I'd have to tell her at some point, I told her everything from when I woke up on Pandora to when I came to the base. She gave me a weird look," You don't remember how you got out there in the first place?" I shook my head," Well, I hope you start remembering soon, Quaritch might come asking any day now."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. I cringed inwardly as I saw Quaritch walk into the dining hall then made his way straight to me. Hatred flooding my mind, I forced myself not to glare at Quaritch as he strode up to me," I need to ask you a few questions, Ms. Waters," he said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

I smiled sweetly and stood up," Of course, what do you want to know?" I asked, carefully keeping a nice distance from him.

His eyes narrowed slightly," It would be better if I asked you where no can hear," he said, gesturing for me to follow him out of the dining hall.

I walked after him, glancing over my shoulder to see Grace give me an apologetic look before heading off to her lab. After several minutes of following Quaritch through the compound, we finally reached the interrogation room. I laughed on the inside," Hello again, interrogation room," I thought," How have you been? It hasn't been a long time, but I've been really busy helping Grace. Ya know, after they let me out of here two weeks ago."

Quaritch raised an eyebrow, and I laughed," Oh, don't mind me. I'm just laughing at my own thoughts," I said, leaning against the wall," So, you wanted to know something?"

Quaritch rolled his eyes, and my right eye twitched," There are no records on you or how you got on Pandora. Where are you from?" he growled, giving me a look that told me he flat out hated my guts.

I gave him a weak smile," As I told Grace, all I remember of being on this planet is waking up in a puddle of mud then nothing til I found the soldiers who brought me here," I sighed, allowing the lie to roll off my tongue.

He narrowed his eyes," Well then, I suggest you start remembering soon, or I'll have the pleasure of ripping the memories right out of that pathetic little brain of yours," he threatened, a look of rage plastered on his face.

I gave him a sickening smirk, and his expression slowly changed to one of confusion," I faced down a thanator and survived. You will never scare me, Quaritch," I growled, striding out of the room.

Once I entered Grace's lab, I was greeted by a grinning Max. I smiled as he ran up to me," Hey, Max. What's up?" I asked, happy that someone was actually glad to see me.

His grin got even wider," Your avatar matures at a slightly faster rate than the others, and it'll be ready next Monday!" he yelped excitedly.

I giggled and did a little happy dance, the universe was starting to show its love for me. Then I turned to Max with a serious look on my face," What can I do to help out around the lab?" I asked, looking around.

Max thought for a minute," Suzie needs help sorting out the samples you and Grace took today. Go check and see if she'll let you do anything," Max said calmly, pointing to a petite scientist," If not, I could show you how to work some of the tech here."

After helping Suzie sort the insane amount of samples Grace and I had collected, Max showed me how to operate the scanners and activate link beds. The gel in the beds always entertained me because I had a very simple mind at times. One minute, I could be the most intelligent and badass chick on the planet and a total idiot the next.

The week dragged by, and I managed to go and see my avatar. She looked exactly like me except for the skin tone and hair color and eyes and cat ears and tail. On her left shoulder, I could see a series of large teeth marks on her skin, it was the scar I had gotten from the wargs in Middle Earth. All the techs were amazed when I told them about my being bitten by a could of giant, vicious dogs. They assumed I had been little and went with the lie I gave them.

It was weird seeing my avatar as it floated in its tank, still growing. I wondered if I would go native if I used the avatar too much. Knowing me, I probably would go native but drag them all to the dark side when I did. I had the tendency to lead other people to insanity when I was around them for too long.

When my avatar finally matured, I was pretty nervous as Grace walked me over to a link bed," Just relax and let your mind go blank, should nearly kill you, but I think you can handle it for a few seconds," she said jokingly, closing the lid.

I let out a little laugh and took a deep breath, but my mind didn't go blank. I stared at the inside of my eyelids for a few seconds until I saw a tunnel of colors and heard muffled voices. I opened my eyes to see a couple of techs standing over me," She's in, can you hear me, Sky?" Jack, a cute Italian, asked.

I smiled," Yeah, it's getting clearer each second," I said, slowly pushing my new body into a sitting position.

After Jack ran through a few basic tests to see if I was adjusting to the body alright, he handed me an outfit for my avatar so I wouldn't have to go around wearing a paper dress all day. I quickly got dressed in a small room that was off to the side and tried to get used to having a tail. Seriously, it was like it had a life of its own! It kept moving around like a snake and knocking things over.

After putting on a dark blue tank top, a leather jacket, some mid-thigh jean shorts, and a pair of combat boots, I strode outside and saw Grace in her avatar, tending to her garden of alien plants. Silently, I snuck up beside her and looked over her shoulder at the plant she was tending to. Examining it, I realized I had seen it somewhere before. I looked at the fruit and then it hit me, it was the weird, alien pomegranate plant!

Grace glanced over her shoulder at me and grinned," Here," she said, handing me a fruit," You should try this, it's amazing."

I gladly took the fruit from her and bit into it. Suddenly, the flavor exploded in my mouth, and I guessed my avatar body had a better sense of taste than my human body because the fruit tasted even better than before. Then my mind was hit by a wave of guilt, I felt horrible about sending Lily away. All she wanted was to be close to me, her friend, but I had shoved her away! I was going to fix it, and no one, Nintendo even Quaritch, was going to stand in my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**SkywardWriter: Hello, everyone! I have returned from the living hell that is school! I made a great grade in one of my worst classes today and saw a couple of new reviews. This gave me the inspiration that fueled this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sky: Help me, she's lost her mind!**

**SkywardWriter: Haha, very funny. You know I lost that a _loooong _time ago.**

**Sky: Whatever, review please! It may help her gain some semblance of sanity!**

* * *

Chapter 4: New recruits and a few smacks to the face...

The day that the new avatar drivers were supposed to arrive, I was just roaming around outside the compound when the shuttle arrived. Curious, I strode over towards the entrance and watched as the men all jogged off the shuttle. Almost all of them marines, but I smiled as I saw a man wheel himself off the shuttle and towards the compound.

I jogged over to him and walked along beside him," Hello, my name's Sky," I said, extending my hand as we waited for a bulldozer to pass.

He took it," Jake Sully, why aren't you wearing a mask?" he asked, obviously confused.

I laughed," I don't need one because I have a rare mutation in my lungs. I'm an avatar driver, and the only person on the planet that doesn't actually work here," I explained, walking beside him as he made his way towards the entrance to the compound. He gave me another weird look," I was found out in the forest a couple months ago, and I don't remember anything of what happened before I was brought here," I explained.

He nodded and I walked with him to the briefing room where Quaritch was explaining the rules of Pandora. I strode out and snagged an alien pomegranate from Grace's garden before heading back inside to her lab. On the way, I bumped into a couple marines who flirted mercilessly and forced me to run away from them, blushing furiously.

I strode into the lab and jumped in surprise as I ran into Jake, Grace, Max, and some other guy. Grace looked ticked off, Jake looked a bit put out, Max seemed a bit nervous, and the other guy looked a bit clueless. I strode up to them and looked Grace right on the eyes," Who's going to murdered and where should I hide the body?" I asked, half joking and earning a small laugh from Jake.

Grace looked at me," Selfridge has sent me another useless trigger happy idiot that I can't use," she growled.

I grinned," Lemme guess, you're heading up there to give him a piece of your mind?" she nodded then stalked past me," Good luck! Maybe he'll gain a few IQ points!"

The guys all laughed as I said the last bit then the guy I didn't know introduced himself as Norm Spellman, Avatar Driver. Geez, the guy reminded me of a character from Doctor Who. A really annoying character who reintroduced herself to people every five minutes, which he seemed to do.

Other than that, he was pretty cool to be around. He was overjoyed to be on Pandora with Grace. She was his hero, and Norm was desperate to impress her. It was amusing to listen to him rambling on about how amazing she was even though he had never really interacted with her in real life. It was obvious from the he continued on about Grace, that he had no idea what she was really like, only what she wrote like.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day, Jake and Norm were going to test out their avatars, and I could not wait to see their faces when they got outside and breathed the fresh air. It was going to be amazing.

The next morning I dashed out of my small room to the lab and jabbed Max in the side as I darted past him," I'm going in in one!" I called, being the first person in the lab.

Max stared at me in shock," You're never here before Grace!" he exclaimed in shock.

I swung my legs up into the bed," Yep, but I want to be the first person to greet the guys in their avatars!" I laughed, closing the link bed over my face and relaxing.

I closed my eyes, cleared my mind, and saw the tunnel of light that meant I had transferred into my avatar. Opening my eyes, I inhaled the fresh air of Pandora's atmosphere. I stood up, stretched my avatar's stiff limbs, then pulled on a dark gray tank top that barely reached my navel, a pair of jean shorts that hit mid-thigh, and a pair of black, combat boots.

I quickly ran out of the hut where the sleeping avatar's were kept and began roaming Grace's garden. Inhaling the strange scents, I caught a whiff of something that smelled strongly of chemicals. Whipping around in time to dodge a white and blue blur, I laughed as I saw Jake run past me, dig his feet into the ground, and inhale deeply.

Laughing, I strode up to him," So, how's it feel to have your legs back?" I asked, striding past him towards the alien pomegranates.

He chuckled," It feels amazing, better than great!" he laughed, grinning like an idiot.

" Hey, marine!" someone shouted, and we whipped our heads around to see Grace striding towards us in her avatar body.

Jake stared in shock," Grace?" he asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes," Who'd you expect, numbskull?" I asked, rubbing the top of his head with my knuckles.

Grace laughed," Think fast, you two," she said, tossing two pomegranates at us.

Jake and I caught them and took a bite. I savored the wonderful taste as Jake grunted his thanks to Grace as Norm caught up, panting heavily and clutching his sides. Being the nice person I was, I placed a hand on his shoulder and said," You breathing alright there, Norm? Your face has gone blue."

I stumbled backwards, laughing and holding my nose, as he smacked me in the face. Grace and Jake cracked up and patted Norm on the back," I'm in my avatar! My face is naturally blue!" Norm coughed.

I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose," No duh, Sherlock," I replied sarcastically," I'm not stupid, ya know."

Grace, Jake, and Norm all shared a glance, looked at me, and bust out laughing. Making a face that showed mock hurt, I gently slapped Jake's arm since he was the closest to me then got smacked in the face by Grace. Caught off guard by Grace's sudden smack to my face, I fell onto my bum and ended up with my tail stuck in a bush.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sky and I have returned even though my brain had to punch itself repeatedly to get enough inspiration just to write the title of the chapter. I have been review deprived! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'm sorry that this is only a fourth of the length of the chapters I usually write! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lemurs, Titanotheres, and Thanators oh my!

The morning after Jake and Norm had tested their avatars, Grace and I brought them with us on a trip into the forest, so we could collect some new samples. Norm could not shut up about how excited he was while Jake looked thrilled to have legs back as we flew out of the compound in the scorpion.

Trudy, our pilot, was probably the most awesome person I had met on Pandora so far. After three days of knowing me, she and I had become great friends, and Trudy was constantly finding new sorts of jokes to say to me, all of them making me laugh hysterically.

When we landed in a small clearing, Jake was among the first to jump out and quickly scan the area with his eyes while pointing his gun at anything that moved. I sighed in annoyance and strode over to him and placed a hand on his arm," Relax, marine," I said, easily earning a weird look from him," I'll warn you if there's any immediate threat. For now, just keep the gun low, and the eyes peeled."

Jake watched me in disbelief as I followed Grace and Norm through the jungle. I was surprised at myself for not tripping over a plant and falling on my face within seconds of talking with Jake. We trekked through the vegetation for what seemed like hours then stopped to collect samples.

Grace and Norm began nerding out, and Jake rolled his eyes then strolled into a grove of sensitive, spiral-like plants. He tapped one and jumped back as it shot down into a protective tube at the base of its stem. I smirked and strode over to him and poked a plant. We laughed and began poking the plants until they all cleared away to reveal a huge, male titanothere.

Jake aimed his gun at it, but I grabbed his arms," No! Don't shoot, you'll tick it off!" I warned as Grace ran towards us, shouting the near exact same thing," Just hold your ground. If you run, he'll charge."

Jake nodded, staring at the giant beast in shock," So I just dance with it?" he asked sarcastically.

I punched his arm, and the giant beast charged," Oh snap, AAAAAAARGH!" I yelled, running at the titanothere, causing it to slow down.

I let out a nervous laugh as it ran back to its herd. Jake began taunting it, and I suddenly had a bad feeling creeping up my spine. I turned slowly and felt my ears flatten to my skull as I saw the real reason the titanothere had backed off. A thanator.

Swallowing nervously, I quickly looked it over," Nope, not Lily," I thought briefly. It snarled and leaped over Jake and I as it charged at the titanotheres, but whirled around as it noticed easier prey.

I grabbed Jake's arm and ran away from the giant beast as it lunged for us. We ran, hid under roots, and eventually ended up on the edge of a cliff. It took me a matter of seconds to decide whether or not I would rather face a thanator, and certain death, or jump off the cliff into a river and possibly drown. The thanator roared as it grew closer, and Jake dived off the cliff.

I turned to glance over my shoulder then froze in terror as the beast seemed to lunge in slow motion. A scream tore from my lips as I covered my head and crouched down to the ground, waiting for the feeling of the thanator's claws ripping me apart.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash followed by a loud, angry roar. My eyes flew open, and I sucked in a gasp as I saw the thanator that had been chasing Jake and I on the ground, wrestling with another. The new arrival fought off the other thanator then turned to face me. The thanator's claws and teeth gleamed in the fading sunlight as it slowly stalked towards me. I gulped and began looking for a way to escape my situation until I noticed something hanging around its neck.

It sniffed me, sneezed, then let out a purr as she nuzzled me with her head. I laughed and stroked her head-tentacles as she licked my arms. While I had been chased by the other thanator, I had scraped myself up pretty bad. " Lily," I said, causing her to look right into my eyes," You are a wonderful creature."

The thanator purred and nudged me with her face," I wonder if I'll fit on her back?" I thought, sliding my hand across her smooth skin," Well, only one way to find out," I grinned, attaching my braid to her head-tentacle and jumping onto her back.

I let out a yell of excitement as she charged forwards through the jungle. I was going to have a field day as I reconnected with my best animal friend.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Also, please check out my profile and vote in the poll. I need to know what kind of kids Sky should have! Reviewers get cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry it took so long to get this out! Please enjoy and review if you forgive me! Also, check out the poll I have up on my profile please.**

Chapter 6: I'm Back!

I have had many reasons to love my life in my twenty plus years of living, but the one at the top of the list, at the moment, had to be the fact that I could jump into stories, even if it did get annoying at times. I was loving the fact that I had been tossed into Avatar mainly because of the fact that I had an avatar body, a thanator friend, and I was wandering around without the slightest clue as to where I was going.

I sighed and leaned forward on Lily's back," I have no idea where we are going, no food, no weapons, and no civilization in sight, unless you count the trees. Trees are civil, living creatures. They don't eat people," I sighed, stroking Lily's head.

The sun had finally set on Pandora, and the bioluminescence of the plants at night was, in a word, spectacular. Even Lily was glowing in places, and everything was beautiful. Lily silently prowled through the jungle with me on her back, sniffing around, growling at random creatures who came close enough to be seen or smelled.

The thought crossed my mind that I could survive with Lily for the night then head back to Hell's Gate in the morning, but that plan was shattered when I was suddenly knocked off Lily's back and tangled in some sort of rope-like vine.

Lily snarled and crouched over me as hoof beats grew closer along with shouts and calls in a foreign language. Lucky me, I had managed to get caught by a Na'vi hunting party... Again.

I pulled the vine off myself and hopped to my feet, placing a calming hand on Lily's back to steady her breathing as hunters surrounded us. I placed my left hand on her muzzle and kept my right on her back as a small group riding direhorses rode up looking extremely angry.

Fear was gnawing at my core as all of the hunters kept their weapons trained on me as the leader of the group dismounted from his direhorse and stalked towards me. I kept my eyes on Lily as he came closer, tracking his movement with my ears," You do not belong here, dreamwalker," he said with a thick accent.

I looked up, blowing a couple strands of hair out of my face," Yeah, I know," I said cockily, something about this guy just made me want to tick him off," I was just walking around with a couple scientists and got lost. I bumped into Lily, here, and let her wander around with me on her back. She was very eager to save my life," I said, fighting the smirk that threatened to grace my lips.

Then it hit me, why this guy made me feel the need to tick him off, and, as I made that realization, a look spread across his face that indicated he had figured out who I was. I swallowed nervously, inhaled deeply, and looked into the eyes of the leader. It was Tsu'tey.

A smirk creeped up on my face as I looked him in the eyes," Hello," I said," I assume you don't remember me. Sky Waters, at your service along with Lily."

All the warriors began murmuring amongst each other and pointing at me. I inhaled slowly as Tsu'tey took a step closer to me," You do not belong here," he said gruffly.

I rolled my eyes," If I had any choice in the matter, I wouldn't have been brought here at all," I said, stroking Lily's back," But here I am, on the surface of an alien world."

Tsu'tey looked at me then barked a few orders to the hunters," You will come," he ordered, pushing me onto Lily and jumping up onto his direhorse.

I connected my queue to Lily's head-tentacle and told her to follow him. Once again, I found myself on Lily's back as she followed Tsu'tey and the hunters back to Hometree.

When the hunters brought me back into Hometree, I felt awkward with everyone staring at me. Tsu'tey had me get off of Lily as he spoke with the leader of the clan. I shuffled my feet as the crowd stared at me, my stomach growling angrily for food.

The leader said a few words, and Tsu'tey let out a noise that wasn't dissimilar to a three year-old throwing a temper tantrum. I bit my lower lip and fought back a smile as he ordered a hunter to take care of Lily as he took me to get some Na'vi clothes.

The old ladies gladly gave me an outfit similar to Neytiri's but dark blue. I quickly put it on and tied my leather jacket around my waist," The jacket stays," I growled as Tsu'tey made to dispose of it. The look I gave him either scared him or ticked him off because he backed away and lead me to get food with the rest of the clan without so much as a single word.

After an awkward dinner, Tsu'tey led me up to the hammocks and jumped down into his. My fear of heights hit me like a truck as I carefully lowered myself down into a hammock. I quickly made it wrap around me and closed my eyes to return to my body.

As I opened my real eyes, I faintly heard Grace above me, telling me to wake up. I gasped for air as I shot up," Grace, the avatar's safe. I'm with the clan," I panted, gripping her arm.

The expression on her face was priceless. " You and Jake are in the clan? That's just not fair," she breathed, standing up.

Jake wheeled up to me and punched my arm," What the hell happened to you?" he snapped," I jump over a cliff thinking you're right behind me, next moment your nowhere in sight and all I can hear is a couple of angry thanators roaring their heads off."

I bowed my head in shame," Sorry," I said," I was rescued by an old friend. That's all you're gonna get." I smirked at the frustrated looks on their faces. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hello again my dear readers, followers, and reviewers! I have been freed from the prison of writer's block thanks to tithe review I got from Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and was able to finish the chapter! I will now be thanking reviewers at the beginning of each chapter from now on so please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Horses? I love them!

The moment I woke up, I was full of energy. I was practically bouncing off the walls as I got dressed and ran down to the dining hall. After inhaling my food, I raced my shadow to Grace's lab where she was briefing Jake on how to act in the clan.

I grabbed Jake's shoulder," Don't worry Grace, I'll make sure that the clan doesn't murder Jake," I laughed.

She fixed me with a glare," You've had sugar today, haven't you?"

I shook my head," Nope!" her face fell," I had coffee!" I laughed, hopping into a link bed and going to my Avatar.

I walked through Hometree towards the smell of food and quite literally ran into Jake. He and I smiled and walked towards the food. We chatted about how we had come to Hometree and laughed at how stupid Jake had seemed to Neytiri. Honestly, I couldn't blame her for slapping him with her bow. Proof of it still lingered in the form of a small bruise on Jake's cheek.

After breakfast, Jake was led outside by Neytiri, and I was led to the archery range by Tsu'tey. He gave me a simple wooden bow and ten arrows," Hit the targets in the center, you were able to last time," he said simply, stepping back to watch.

I rolled my eyes," Sure," I muttered, nocking an arrow and pulling it back," I'll hit all the targets in the center."

An irritated growl slipped past Tsu'tey's lips, and I felt him slap my arm into its proper place before I could loose the arrow. I released the arrow and felt a satisfied grin crawl across my face. The arrow buried its head in the center of the target with a dull thunk.

I nocked another arrow and drew it back, keeping my arm in the proper position as I aimed for the center of the second target. I inhaled slowly and released my breath as I let the arrow fly towards the target. Another grin spread across my face as the arrow the center of the second target," This is a bit borin-AAAGH!" I said as I was tackled by a very happy thanator," LILY!" I shouted indignantly.

Tsu'tey started laughing and didn't even bother trying to get Lily off of me. I attached my queue to Lily's head-tentacle. She allowed me to jump up, climb onto her back, and smack Tsu'tey to the ground with her tail," Oops, she's excited," I lied.

He rolled his eyes as I nocked another arrow and had Lily slowly begin to walk parallel to the targets while gaining speed as I shot each one in its center. I turned and smirked over my shoulder at Tsu'tey. He rolled his eyes again and gestured for me to come back.

With a simple thought, I directed Lily back to Tsu'tey," You must learn to ride horse," he said, walking away from the archery range.

I hopped off of Lily's back and ran after Tsu'tey to where the direhorses were in a clearing. He stroked one's face and smiled at it," Horse are not like ikran or palulukan. They can bond with anyone at anytime," he said, "This is Ale'ya," he looked at me expectantly.

I jumped up on the horse's back and pulled my queue to attach it to a head-tentacle," Whoa," I breathed as my mind connected with the horse's," This is just... wow."

It was strange, I could feel everything the horse felt, just like with Lily, but the horse seemed a bit less intelligent. I gently stroked her neck and smiled as I directed her to trot in a circle around Tsu'tey as he explained what the connection was called, but I wasn't listening, I was focusing on the horse.

She had a slight limp in her gait that was caused by a cut one of her legs. I had her stop then jumped off her back to investigate the wound. Tsu'tey strode over to me and seemed surprised as I ran a hand gently over the cut," What plants are best for healing?" I asked, standing up straight.

Tsu'tey looked at me strangely for a moment then led me to a healer so I could get some herbs for the horse's leg and showed me how to apply the plants to Ale'ya's leg.

After I made sure her leg was going to heal properly, Tsu'tey led a couple of horses over to me," I think you should learn the land around Hometree," he said, gesturing to a horse," You will ride with me."

On our way out into the valley surrounding Hometree, Tsu'tey and I saw Neytiri trying to teach Jake how to a ride a horse. I bit my lower lip as Jake fell into a patch of mud, cursing as he fell.

Tsu'tey taunted Jake in Na'vi as I forced myself not to laugh. " Nice one, Jake," I called out as the marine stumbled to his feet.

He flipped me off as he stood," Yeah, I know, Sky," he growled as he wiped mud off his face.

Tsu'tey scoffed as he looked at Jake," You should go away," he sneered.

Jake laughed a little," Nah, you'd miss me," he pointed at Tsu'tey," I knew you could speak English."

I gave Jake a strange look as Neytiri said something to Tsu'tey in Na'vi and smacked his horse's hindquarters causing it to canter away. I urged my horse to follow Tsu'tey as he took off into the valley.

I felt happiness swell up inside me as I felt the wind in my face. I leaned close to my horse and urged her to run faster than Tsu'tey's as we rode out into the open.

We rode for an hour and returned to Hometree happy and smiling. I was grinning for the rest of the day as Tsu'tey taught me the basics of the Na'vi language. It was easy for me to grasp onto the foreign language, but I knew I had a long way to go with proper pronunciation.

When Jake and I returned to our real bodies, he wheeled up to me and smacked my arm. " What is wrong with you? How can you tried those blue behemoths?" he asked with envy written all over his face.

I smiled," Blue behemoths? You mean horses? Simple, I love them!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hallo everyone! It is wonderful to see you all again. I've been a bit bogged down for a while, but I am ready to continue this story. I greatly appreciate everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this story. I hope I'm doing a good enough job with this and that everyone enjoys.**

**Kaery91: I actually noticed that Sky was beginning to seem a bit too good and planned to introduce her old enemy in this chapter. Heights.**

**Wolvess: Here you go, an update and a cookie. Thanks, For the review, I like the relationships between the characters and creatures as well.**

**Now, I'm going to shut up and get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Oh great, heights...

I woke to Norm yelling at me to wake up and pack my stuff. Since I'm not a morning person, I threw a book at him as he stuck his head into my room to check and see if I was awake. It left a nasty red mark on his face and caused him to scream like a little girl.

I laughed evilly as I heard Jake yelling at him across the hall to shut up. Rolling out of the bed and stretching, I pulled on a navy blue tank top and a pair of black jeans before brushing my hair into a sleek ponytail. I quickly packed the clothes that had been given to me by Trudy and Grace before dashing down to the dining hall to snag some food before I went to the lab.

As I strode into the lab, I heard Grace tell Jake that we were heading up into the mountains. I felt the blood drain from my face as Norm said the last thing I wanted to hear. We were flying up into the floating mountains. I hate, no, loathe heights with a passion from the fiery depths of hell.

As we all got into Trudy's ship, I turned to the female pilot and asked," Trudy, do you have any barf-bags on this thing?"

She raised an eyebrow," Yeah, why?"

" I hate heights. Always have, always will."

Half an hour of flying later, we entered some intense fog, and Trudy's instruments started acting up. I tuned everyone out as I fought the urge to hyperventilate and puke.

Then the fog cleared, and I saw the most amazing and beautiful thing on Pandora. The Hallelujah Mountains. My fear of heights was temporarily forgotten as I stared in awe at the amazing landscape before me. Then I made the mistake of glancing down, and my fear of heights hit with the force of a two ton truck.

Needless to say, I puked my guts out.

My life with the clan had been going great right up until I joined the clan that day. Tsu'tey still didn't like having to teach and made it obvious through his actions. I've never been much of a cry-baby but when Tsu'tey told me that we were going to be jumping out of trees, I felt the need to cry.

I bit my lip as Tsu'tey led the way out into the jungle and headed to the tops of the trees. Fear clawed at my core as I followed Tsu'tey up into the branches. I glanced down and froze as I saw how far up I was. " Eywa save me," I gasped, screwing my eyes shut.

I heard Tsu'tey yelling at me to hurry up, and I forced myself to move farther up the tree," Don't look down, don't look down," I began chanting under my breath. When I reached Tsu'tey, I was a pale shade of blue and shaking like a leaf.

A look of concern briefly crossed his face but was quickly replaced by his usual look that clearly stated his dislike for me. I shakily forced myself to stand beside him," Ok, that was horrifying," I thought as Tsu'tey began running through the branches.

After running on top of branches for several minutes, Tsu'tey leaped off of a branch and slowed his descent by clinging to large leaves. I looked down at him in awe, there was no way in this universe that I would ever do that. I looked to my right and noticed some large vines and got an evil grin. Forget clinging to leaves, I'm going Tarzan.

I let out a yell as I jumped off the branch. I grabbed a vine and swung down to where Tsu'tey was standing. Having never swung from a tree before, I totally screwed up my landing and ended up eating dirt. I groaned as I looked up at Tsu'tey who was biting back laughter at my failure," Not one word smurf-boy," I growled.

That night, I returned to my real body feeling stiff and battered. I grabbed a small packet of food from the fridge and inhaled it on my way to the beds. I was almost to my bunk when Grace caught my arm. " Have you down your log?"

I slammed my palm into my forehead," Crap."

Grace was like my adopted mother, constantly reminding me to do things and making sure I wasn't getting myself into a stupid situation. I plodded over to a camera and plopped down in a chair.

I reached forward and pressed the record button," Okee-day, so time is 23: 43. Location, shack. The days are growing more intense, and I feel like I'm going to end up a blue pancake any day now," I said, rubbing my eyes as I paused to yawn.

I pulled my hair out of its now messy ponytail," Tsu'tey still hates me but is coming to terms with the fact that he has to train me and train me well. I'm a pretty good archer and one helluva horseback rider. My fear of heights nearly killed me today but, as you can see, I survived."

I carried on about the events of the day until I felt like I was about to pass out. Ending the log and turning off the camera, I stood up and made my way towards the bunks. Apparently, I was much more exhausted than I thought because I barely made it into my bed before I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, I have returned with a new chapter! I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me while I was writing this. Now time to thank my reviewers!**

**Kaery91: Well, I guess we will just have to find out if Sky can get over her fear of heights.**

**KotaNativ3: Thanks, I enjoy writing this, and reviews like yours make my day.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: These people are trying to kill me.

Norm decided it was a smart idea to wake me up by yelling into my ear. I reacted on instinct and shot up screaming then punched him in the nose. He keeled over while holding his now bleeding nose as he cried out in pain and shock. Trudy and Jake laughed as they saw me crawl out of my bunk with a murderous look on my face.

I glared down into Norm's face and growled," Never do that again." He nodded vigorously and scrambled away to look for tissue as I grabbed some food from the fridge.

Jake gave me a wicked smirk as he wheeled over to window," Oh cool. Hey Sky, come here. You'll love this!" he said enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow as I swallowed the food and strode over to Jake. " What do you want me to see?" he pointed, and I looked at where he was pointing. Down. I felt my fear punch me in the gut as I punched Jake's nose," You jerk!" I yelled, running to the toilet and shoving Norm out of my way.

Later that day, I had decided that Lily had been neglected and went to visit my friendly thanator. Upon entering her field of vision, I was tackled to the ground and licked half to death by the overgrown housecat.

I was rescued by Tsu'tey who had an angry look on his face, not a real surprise. He shot a glare to Lily who reluctantly stopped showing her affection and allowed me to stand up. I wiped my face with my palms as I muttered my thanks to the Na'vi warrior.

I offered him a small smile as he handed me my bow and arrows," So, what are we doing today?" I asked enthusiastically.

He gave me a firm look," We are hunting for the clan."

I nodded, and he led the way into the woods. While we were searching for something the clan could eat, Eywa decided my avatar body needed a bath, and the sky began pouring down cold rain. Tsu'tey actually laughed at the look that crossed my face. I could imagine how I looked with my ears and tail drooped, and my lower lip stuck out in a pout.

I quickly joined in with Tsu'tey's laughter as I got over that fact that I was now soaking wet and slightly cold. I followed an animal's tracks to a pool of clear water that blocked our path. I slung my bow over my shoulders and tightened the string as I dove into the water and swam to the other side of the pool where the tracks continued. I climbed out of the water and shook myself off then turned to see Tsu'tey swimming towards me.

I grinned as I helped him up onto dry land then began to follow the tracks through the jungle. Half an hour later, I finally spotted my quarry, a large blue deer-like creature. I drew back an arrow and let it fly. The creature fell to the ground, and I rushed towards it, pulling my dagger from its sheath.

After whispering softly to it in Na'vi, I ended its pain and replaced my dagger in its sheath. I pulled my arrow from the animal's flesh and glanced to Tsu'tey. He looked at me solemnly," A clean kill, you are almost ready," he said, causing me to tilt my head to the side in slight confusion. Ready for what?

After we brought my kill back to Hometree, Tsu'tey led me high up into the branches of the tree. I swallowed hard as I followed Tsu'tey out onto the branch. He let out a sort of bird-call, and a blue ikran burst out of the branches to land in front of him.

I jumped back a little as it screeched at me," Do not look in his eye," Tsu'tey warned over his shoulder. I quickly looked at my feet as Tsu'tey calmed his ikran," Ikran are not like horse. They are like palulukan. They only have one rider for life," Tsu'tey explained as he checked his saddle for his ikran.

I watched as he hopped up onto his ikran," You are ready to get your ikran. We will head into the mountains tomorrow at midday," Tsu'tey said, diving off the branch with his ikran.

I smiled as I heard Tsu'tey whoop in enjoyment as he flew past. He turned towards me and charged straight towards me. My eyes grew wide as I dropped onto my belly. I felt wind tug at my hair as Tsu'tey flew by and suddenly felt the urge to puke as I saw how high up I was.

That night, I returned to my real body feeling tired and somewhat sick to my stomach. Tsu'tey had spent the entire evening teaching me how to capture my ikran. I plopped down in a chair in front of a camera as I yawned and pressed the on button.

"Ok, time 23: 59. Location: Shack. Today, I learned that I'm going to be getting my ikran tomorrow. These people are going to kill me with heights," I paused as a yawn tore past my lips," Jake got me this morning, Tsu'tey nearly got me with his ikran at noon, and I feel like I'm going to throw up because I know that I'm going to be climbing up into the mountains tomorrow."

I felt myself being nudged gently, "C'mon Sky, lets get you to bed," a voice whispered softly in my ear. I drowsily let myself be led over to my bunk and crawled in as I sluggishly opened my eyes to see a very blurry Norm.

The next morning, I turned to my right and suddenly was lying face down on the cold metal floor. I groaned and pushed myself to my feet as I grabbed a cup of some kind of yogurt and gulped it down as I went to brush my hair, take a shower, brush my teeth, and change my clothes. I glanced at the clock which read 10:39 and let out a startled yell as I scrambled to get into my link bed.

I was late, and Tsu'tey was going to murder me.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was a bit of a filler. Feel free to toss tomatoes at me. I will have Sky's ikran in the next chapter! Reviews are love! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: (wipes tomato off my face) Hey there! Sorry that I took so long with this chapter. The last chapter wasn't my best, please forgive me for that. Nick probably won't be in this story because he despises the movie. Now to thank reviewers!**

**ergoproxy14: Thanks, I try to make my stories entertaining for my readers.**

**Guest: Thanks, I enjoy writing this.**

**Kaery91: I understand what you mean. I don't think that bonding with one 'possessive' creature prevents the bonding with another such creature. Also, Lily probably won't get jealous because Sky will probably only fly when she absolutely must.**

**And now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (dodges another tomato)**

Chapter 10: Kill me Later!

I dashed towards where I was supposed to meet Tsu'tey and let out a cry of relief as I saw him walking up with Jake and Neytiri. As soon as Tsu'tey saw me, I could tell that he was the exact opposite of pleased with me.

I felt my ears flatten to my skull as the na'vi warrior stalked up to me, tail lashing in anger. "Where were you? I have been searching for you for hours," he growled.

My tail drooped in shame," I overslept, and no one bothered to wake me," I sighed, shooting a glare past Tsu'tey to Jake.

Jake gave me a sympathetic smile,"It wasn't really her fault. We all tried our hardest to wake her up, but she was sleeping like a rock," he chuckled,"You worked her too hard yesterday."

Tsu'tey gave Jake a glare and let out a hiss of annoyance before stalking towards the direhorses. I strode over to Jake and punched his shoulder," Next time, have Norm dump water on me. It will wake me up and give you something to laugh at," I growled playfully as Tsu'tey yelled at me to get on a horse.

Jake smiled and waved at someone behind me. I turned to see who it was and gasped," Grace! How did you get into the village?"

She smiled at Jake," Jarhead talked Mo'at into letting me back into the village."

I turned and hugged Jake," You rock, Jarhead," I laughed as he flicked my nose in annoyance at the nickname.

Tsu'tey then ruined my happiness by yelling at me to get on a horse. Jake and Neytiri both hopped onto horses of their own as I swung myself up onto my horse, Ale'ya. She shook her head as I attached our queues and directed her to follow Tsu'tey.

After several hours of riding the horses up into the mountains, we reached the point where we had to continue on foot. I gulped as I glanced down," Take it easy, Sky," Jake whispered as he strode past me to start climbing up vine clusters.

I bit my lower lip and ran for the vines, quickly climbing towards the top and locking my eyes on the vines. Several times, my feet slipped as I tried to climb up onto floating rocks, but I managed to to stay alive.

After an hour or two of climbing ever higher into the mountains, we arrived at our destination. The ikran rookery. Jake and I were panting heavily as the others looked around calmly. My heart began to race as Tsu'tey grinned at me," Skywaters will go first."

I took a deep breath as Jake patted me on the shoulder in sympathy. Neytiri flew in on her ikran, and I jumped in shock. Tsu'tey and the two young hunters that had come with us laughed. Neytiri gave me a small smile and handed me a vine," Good luck, Skywaters."

I nodded my thanks and crept towards the wild ikran. Tsu'tey placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked at the rainbow of giant alien birds. " You must be quick like I showed. When your ikran chooses you, do not hesitate. You have one chance and one chance alone," Tsu'tey whispered to me.

I nodded as I scanned the birds," How will I know?"

" He will try to kill you."

I stiffened for a moment," Well, isn't that just wonderful," I muttered sarcastically, slowly creeping forward and swinging the vine in my hands. The ikran hissed and screeched as I got close, but none stood their ground until I came across a black ikran with swirls of blue, silver, and green. It faced me and hissed threateningly.

I grinned," Bring it, AAAAAGH!" I yelled, swinging the vine in my hands towards my ikran's deadly jaws. SNAP! I felt my face drop as the ikran bit down on the vine and gave an its equivalent of a smirk. I inhaled sharply to vocalize my panic but was cut off as my ikran swung me around and slammed me into a boulder with jagged edges.

A scream tore from my throat as the sharp ridges cut into my back," Sky!" someone screamed as I slid to the ground with blood trickling down my back. I grit my teeth as I looked up to see my ikran stalking towards me, and I growled," Challenge accepted."

I launched myself forward and tackled my ikran to the ground. I wrestled with my ikran for several long moments until I managed to bring my queue around to attach it to my ikran's.

I mentally screamed at her to stop and slumped against her side," Kill me later," I mumbled as my ikran gave me a confused look. Tsu'tey rushed over to me, shoving me up onto my ikran's back.

He looked at me seriously," First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait, fly!"

I looked at the Na'vi warrior confused," Fly? Whoa, wait! NOOO!" I screamed as I immediately regretted vocalizing my confusion. My ikran quickly took to the sky, and I let out a scream of surprise and fear as we dove straight down," Up! Up!" I yelled, leaning back so that I didn't fall.

My ikran screeched as I forced her to veer away from a possibly dangerous flight path. My nerves got the better of me and I yelled," Shut up and fly right!" Surprisingly for me, she grew quiet and began to gracefully soar through the sky.

I may prefer being on the ground, but there was no denying that flight was amazing. As my ikran gently glided through the air, I could almost enjoy myself so far off the ground. I looked at my ikran and smiled," You need a name. Hmm, Rayna?"

My ikran showed her approval with a quick bob of her head. I smiled," Rayna it is," I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the long wait! I have been having issues with writer's block for a bit.**

**dragon slayer bye the book: Thanks, I was actually planning to write a Lord of the Rings fic after this. Keep you eyes peeled, and I hope I get more reviews like yours. They make my day!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11: The Seeds of War

A couple weeks after Jake and I had bonded with our ikrans, we had our ceremonies. Our final step in becoming part of the clan. To say the least, it was exhilarating, but the morning afterwards was anything but good.

I had eaten a nice breakfast of pandoran fruits before linking with my avatar. When I came down to the base of Hometree, a sacred site had been destroyed by bulldozers, and the clan was in an uproar. Eytukan declared that Tsu'tey would lead a war party, and I cried out in protest.

Jake and Neytiri ran onto the scene and gaped in shock for a moment. Jake locked eyes with and started to speak but was cut off as Tsu'tey launched himself at the ex-marine. Fear for my friend rushed through me, and I acted on instinct. Launching myself at the na'vi warrior, I jabbed several pressure points and systematically paralyzed his right side.

The crowd gasped as I dropped low to the ground and kicked Tsu'tey's legs out from under him," Stop it!" I screamed, rage coursing through my veins," I am Omaticaya, and I have a right to speak so shut up and pay attention!"

The crowd stared at me, and I noticed several people translating what I said. " The Sky People are going to strike back if you attack them. If you try to get revenge for what they did, they will bring the axe down on all of YOUR necks. You need to listen to me!" I explained, worry running through me.

Suddenly, Grace collapsed on the ground, and I saw Jake rush over to her," Sky! Her link was cut! You need to hurry it up!" he hissed.

I took a deep breath as Jake collapsed as well," Alright, look. In order to..." my words died in my throat as my link was cut, and I was forced to return to my body. Gasping for air, I shot upright and punched the first person I saw which happened to be a marine with a big gun. I had three seconds for my brain to register his fist fly towards my face before I was out cold.

After I woke up, I was practically dragged into a meeting with Quaritch, Selfridge, Grace, Norm, and Jake. Since I hated everyone in the room except for Grace, Norm, and Jake; I tuned out the whole conversation right up until Quaritch threatened Grace.

" Hell no," I growled, gently pushing Grace out of my way," Listen here, Scarface. You so much as aim a gun at Grace, I will kick you so hard that you'll have to open your mouth to pee. You got that?" I snarled, glaring up at Quaritch.

The jerk only rolled his eyes and threw a punch at me. Next thing he knew, I had his left side paralyzed and his gun in my right hand with the barrel resting between his eyes. I heard a collective gasp around the room as I lowered and dropped the gun then said," I trust I made myself clear."

A few seconds later, I was being escorted by a couple marines to my room in the base. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to retaliate when Quaritch threw his punch.

Later, Norm ran in and looked ready to scream in fear," Quaritch is gonna hit Hometree. We have one hour before he gets there!"

By the time he finished his first sentence, I was already on my feet and at the door," What are ya waitin for? We need to go!" I yelled, shoving past him and running to the lab where Max Patel immediately directed me to a linkbed. I linked with my avatar and ran down to the base of the tree in time to see Jake and Grace get tied up.

A warrior of the clan pointed me out and had me tied as well then the three of us were dragged outside and tied to a pole. Grace and Jake began screaming at the clan to run, but they were too stubborn to listen. Fear gripped me as the gunships came into sight, and I began struggling frantically to get my hands free, but it was no use. The bonds were too strong.

The ships began launching gas canisters into the tree, and I became fully aware of the danger I was in. Jake yelled that Quaritch was going to blow the columns holding up Hometree, and I renewed my efforts to free myself. Through the gas, I saw a figure staggering towards us and holding a knife, Mo'at.

She placed the blade on Jake's throat and looked at him with pleading eyes," If you are one of us," she sobbed, glancing at me," Help us." She cut our bonds, and we ran for cover as the gunships began to fire missiles at the giant tree.

Somehow, as we ran, I was separated from Jake and Grace to find myself very close to the falling tree. Adrenaline courses through my veins and gave me a burst of speed that I needed in order to get me out of the tree's way.

As the tree hit the ground, the shockwave from impact threw me off my feet and into the dirt. I rolled onto my back and clapped my hands over my ears as the screams of the clan reached me.

As my link to my avatar was broken again, one thought raced through my mind and repeated itself over and over. The seeds of war have been sown. Soon, war will fall upon Pandora, and nothing will be able to stop it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys. (Dodges a ton of rotten vegetables) I am so sorry that this took me so long, but I have found more inspiration! Time to thank reviewers!**

**dragon slayer bye the book: Thanks, I really am trying with this.**

**midnight84118: Thanks, that's a good idea. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 12: Escape From Hell's Gate!

As the lid to my linkbed was lifted, I launched myself at the soldier standing beside fists were flying in a blind rage as tears rolled down my cheeks. I screamed at the soldiers and called them murderers as they dragged Jake, Norm, Grace, and myself down to a small containment cell.

I sat on the floor, leaning my head against the wall as I tried to think of a way out of my current situation. I chewed on my lower lip until it threatened to bleed then began chewing on my tongue. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice saying," Personally, I don't think these tree-huggers deserve steak."

I looked out the door and smiled as I recognised our wonderful pilot. Trudy lured our guard into a false sense of security then knocked him unconscious and called in Max to unlock our cell. Norm jumped to his feet, I scrambled over to get Jake moving in his chair, and Grace was already out the door.

We stealthily ran towards the flight deck but slowed down a bit as we neared the airlock to the outside. Everyone except for Max and I grabbed exo-pacs and ran out the door. I grabbed Max's shoulder and stared intensely into his eyes," Max, we're gonna need someone on the inside. You stay here and contact us if you have any major news. Otherwise, lay low," I said, running outside and bolting towards Trudy's scorpion.

I pulled myself into the craft and pulled Jake onboard then grabbed his wheelchair as Norm started to climb in. Trudy took off as bullets started coming down on us from the control room in Hell's Gate. I buckled myself in and stayed out of the way of the bullets until we were out of range.

I heard Trudy laugh from the cockpit and ask if we were alright. Jake let out a whoop of elation, and I grinned," I'm good. Norm?"

" Good."

" Grace... Aw crap. Grace is hit!" I shouted, moving over to the older woman.

She let out a pained laugh," This gonna ruin my whole day," she groaned.

" Norm, get a trauma kit!" I barked," You're gonna be ok, Grace. I swear, I will make this ok," I said, trying to convince myself as well as her.

Half an hour later, we landed at site 26 and attached the lovingly dubbed "shack" to Trudy's aircraft. I helped Jake and Grace inside and lay Grace down on one of the linkbeds as Norm went into his avatar and onto the roof of the shack as Trudy flew us out to the Tree of Souls. I helped Jake patch up Grace as best we could then got into my linkbed as Jake got in his. We both had jobs to do.

When I entered my avatar, I immediately realized that I was not where I had been when my link had been cut. A large, dark form was laying in front of me and had growly breathing as it slept. I sat upright and allowed my eyes to adjust then realized that the dark form was in fact Lily, my wonderful thanator sister, and Rayna, my crazy ikran cousin. They both woke up simultaneously and turned to me. They both were ecstatic that I was alive and let out little chirps of happiness.

I stroked them both on the head then attached my queue to Lily's head-tentacle. She showed me what had happened when Hometree fell after my link was cut. Lily had found me and was trying to wake me when Tsu'tey arrived and helped to carry me with the clan. Lily had stayed by my side the entire time that my avatar was inactive, but Rayna had arrived a few hours before I linked.

I detached myself from Lily and stood up to stretch my avatar's stiff limbs and sighed in relief as I heard my joints popping. Light footsteps sounded behind me, and I whipped around to find myself face-to-face with a very angry-looking Tsu'tey.

This was not going to end well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! I don't really think this is my best, but that's for you guys to decide. Now for the reviews!**

**midnight84118: Glad you liked. Thanks again for the idea.**

**Kaery91: Glad you thought it was good, and you'll just have to wait and see how Sky does in battle.**

**jennymister: I'm really glad you like it, but I don't really have an estimated time for when I'll finish the next chapters. Sorry.**

**dragon slayer bye the book: I starting to really look forward to your reviews. Isn't he always grumpy though?**

**Jauntues Tigerwolf: Glad you like the story.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 13: The sake of Grace

An extremely nervous smile crept onto my face, and I took a small step backwards and away from Tsu'tey. Lily crouched behind me and nudged my back with her muzzle as if to say she had my back. " Um, hello, Tsu'tey," I said awkwardly.

He looked at me angrily," Why did you not wake sooner?"

" I couldn't. My other body was in danger of being shot to pieces," I explained, exaggerating just a tad.

Tsu'tey looked at me in shock," Your people attacked you? Why?"

" Because I was helping you and the Omaticaya! My people decided to attack Jake, Grace, and a couple others. Grace is..."

" You're people attacked you for helping us. Stay here while I speak with Mo'at," he ordered, stalking away.

My ears pulled back as I barely contained my frustration with the grumpy warrior. " Yeah, whatever, ignore what I was gonna say. I'm going back to check on Grace," I muttered, laying down and returning to my real body.

Once I was back in my body, I got out of the linkbed and changed Grace's bandages and gave her a small sedative to relieve some of her pain. I checked up on Jake and Norm's links then lay back down in my linkbed and returned to my avatar.

I opened my eyes as I entered my avatar and inhaled deeply through my nose. Rayna was asleep, Lily was cleaning her paws, and Tsu'tey wasn't in sight. Sighing deeply from boredom, I began to pace around the area I was in. There were cliffs of stone forming a sort of pen-like structure to keep me in. There was only one way in on the ground, but if I wanted to fly out(as if), I could.

It was noon before Tsu'tey came back to tell that I wasn't considered a threat to the clan and could leave the enclosed area. By the time he had come to tell me this, I had begun braiding grass into bracelets and putting them on Lily and Rayna's ankles. The poor beasts had grass bracelets covering their arms and were trying to pull the ridiculous amount of bracelets off their arms.

When I walked out of the little area I had been waiting in, I immediately felt the eyes of the entire clan on me as I walked towards the base of the Tree of Souls. Mo'at and Neytiri watched me carefully as I made my way towards them," Mo'at, I..." I was interrupted by a huge roar and the clan's screams. I looked up and saw the biggest, most terrifying thing on Pandora and saw Jake on its back.

My first instinct was to run for cover as Jake landed the giant beast at the edge of the crowd. All of the clan's people were staring at Jack in awe as he jumped down and strode towards the Tree of Souls. Neytiri began to walk towards him and met him halfway. They shared a sweet moment of loving reunion until Tsu'tey walked up to them, and Jake told them what I had been trying to tell them. " Grace is hurt; we beg the help of Eywa."

Jake glanced to me, and I felt my ears droop. He walked up to me," Hey, I didn't get a proper chance to apologize earlier," he began.

" Don't worry about it. We need to help Grace," I stated, holding up a hand to shut him up.

Mo'at explained to the clan what Jake and I were asking and what they needed to do. After she finished explaining to the clan she turned to Jake and I," One of you must go get Grace's skypeople form, and the other must get her false body."

Jake and I shared a quick glance," I'll go get her," I said, running towards Lily.

Jake sighed," I'll get her avatar then," he said, darting away.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the Shack and Grace. When I got there I banged on the glass to wake Trudy, and she yelled and fell on the floor," Get Grace outside in an exo-pac, NOW!" I yelled.

She quickly put on an exo-pac, put one on Grace, and brought out the injured scientist," Careful big girl, she's really weak," Trudy warned.

I gave out a quick laugh," No really?" I picked Grace up in my arms like a child," I thought she was perfectly healthy. I know she's weak, and I promise to be careful, Trudy," I called over my shoulder as I quickly walked away with Grace.

I walked as quickly as I could without shaking Grace and couldn't feel any more relieved than when I saw the glow of the Tree of Souls up ahead. Carefully, I picked my way down to the Tree of Souls and wove my way through the crowd. Gently nudging her arm, I said," Grace, look where we are."

The ginger scientist looked up and gasped," I need to take some samples."

I smiled lightly as we reached the base of the tree and lay Grace down on the roots next to her avatar. Mo'at quickly looked Grace over," Eywa may choose to save all that she is in this body," she said gesturing to Grace's avatar," First, she must pass through the eye of Eywa. Jakesully, Skywaters, she is very weak," she stated solemnly.

I hoped for Grace's sake that it worked.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I'be been super busy the past month. So with no further ado, on to the reviews!**

**midnight84118: Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Feel free to post something you want me to put in.**

**dragon slayer bye the book: It's ok, you can have these.(hands you a box of tissues) I am still laughing every time I read your reviews. Thanks for being awesome!**

**HorseCrazy144: I'm glad you like it.**

**bluetigress: I'm sorry. Just take these. (hands you a box of tissues)**

**laithano: I'm glad you like it, and I'll see what I can do with that.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 14: The Gathering of Clans

The clan was gathered around the Tree of Souls and had their queues connected to the glowing roots. They were all chanting in rhythm with the pulsing of bioluminescent roots.

I sat next to Grace and held her hand as Mo'at began to lead a sort of prayer in front of the clan. " Hear us please, All Mother," Mo'at called out in Na'vi.

"Eywa, help her," the clan responded solemnly.

" Take this spirit into you..."

" Eywa, help her," I responded along with the clan.

" ... and breathe her back to us."

" Eywa, help her."

" Let her walk among us..."

" Eywa, help her."

" ... as one of The People."

" Eywa, help her."

Mo'at began to chanting, and I took a deep breath as tendrils from the roots of the Tree of Souls attached themselves to the base of Grace's skull. Mo'at stopped chanting and turned to look at Grace. She barked something to the clan, and they grew quiet.

Grace opened her eyes and turned on her side slightly," Sky, Jake," she called softly, reaching out.

Jake and I both gently took her hand," We're here," Jake reassured her.

I smiled slightly, searching Grace's awestruck eyes. " I'm with her," she sighed," She's real."

I watched as her eyes lost their focus and closed," Grace?"

" Grace, please, Grace!" Jake said, glancing around worriedly," What's happening?"

Grace let out a sigh and went limp on the ground," Grace? Grace!" I called desperately," Did she make it?" I asked as Jake moved over to her avatar.

The glow from the tendrils faded, and Mo'at looked Grace over. " Her wounds were too great. It was not enough time," she said solemnly," She is with Eywa now."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tsu'tey. I sniffed and felt the sting of tears in my eyes as reality slapped me in the face. Grief swamped me, and I hugged Tsu'tey for comfort as I cried softly. The man who taught me about his people gently patted my shoulder as an awkward gesture of what I saw as an attempt at friendship.

The sound of footsteps made me pull away from Tsu'tey and wipe my eyes as I forced myself to stop crying. " With your permission, I will speak now," Jake said to Tsu'tey," You would honor me by translating."

Tsu'tey nodded solemnly and turned to face the clan with Jake. " The Skypeople have sent us a message," Jake paused for Tsu'tey to translate," That they can take whatever they want... And no one can stop them."

Jake bowed his head, and his tail began to lash back and forth," Well, we will send them a message... You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you," Tsu'tey looked to Jake with curiosity," You tell the other clans to come."

As Tsu'tey translated this, several people stood and exclaimed in agreement," You tell them that Toruk Macto calls to them! You fly now, with me!" Jake shouted.

I stood up," Alright, I like where this is going," I chuckled.

" My brothers! Sisters! And we will show the skypeople," everyone began ululating in agreement," That they cannot take whatever they want!"

I got caught up in the excitement," YEAH!" I shouted, noticing Lily moving over to sit my Toruk.

" And that this, THIS IS OUR LAND!" Jake roared.

The clan began cheering, and I shouted as loud as I could in agreement. Jake grabbed Neytiri's hand and led her through the crowd. He helped her up, onto Toruk, and took to the air.

I grinned and yipped in excitement as I ran to Lily and hopped on her back. We both roared together as we set out to follow Jake on land. We were going to gather the clans.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I just got back from Scarborough Fair, so I'm really tired now. To the reviews!**

**Spirit Kiss: I'm glad you think that it's amazing. I try really hard with this.**

**dragon slayer bye the book: Again, I love reading your comments. Soon we will destroy the Skypeople, soon.**

**bluetigress: I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Don't worry, Jake will destroy Quaritch, just you wait.**

**Deep Blue Dragon: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I try to update as soon as I can, but I have a lot going on in my life.(lamest excuse ever)**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 15: The Horse Clans of the Plains

After a day of riding later, we finally reached the horse clans of the plains. As soon as the people saw Jake, they rode out to meet us. When they saw me, I could tell that their minds were already made up, and they would join the fight. Nonetheless, Jake and Neytiri had a meeting with the clan leader and made the official decision that the horse clans would join us in our fight.

The night that the decision was made, a competition of sorts was being held between the warriors of the horse clan and the Omaticaya. As I approached the sounds of clans people cheering, I realized that it was wrestling matches. I weaved my way to the front to get a closer loo, and saw a young warrior that I knew win her match.

I congratulated her as she strode out the circle drawn in the dirt, and she gave me a victorious smile. " You. Dreamwalker! I challenge you!" a male warrior shouted, pointing right at me.

I glanced around," What are the rules?"

He smirked," No drawing of blood, no breaking of bones, and no killing. The first to give up loses," he explained, obviously confident that he was going to win.

I gave him a confident smirk," Challenge accepted."

Stepping into the circle with the warrior, I assumed a fighting stance and watched him carefully. We began to circle each other and the crowd was silent. Then, he lunged for me with a yell. I dropped to the ground and slammed leg into his gut as he came into range. Not giving him a chance to react, I quickly jumped up and kicked him in the chest, which caused him to stumble backwards towards the edge of the circle.

He regained his balance in time and charged at me. Throwing a punch towards my face, he tried to catch me as I ducked under his fist. I darted to his right the jabbed a pressure point in his side, which made his arm go numb. With him distracted by my action, I quickly rammed into him and used my shoulder to shove him backwards towards the edge of the circle.

Before I could give him the final shove, he grabbed me and threw us both to the ground. He had his arm around my neck and was shoving me towards the edge of the circle. I dropped to one knee and threw him over my shoulder, and he slid across the edge of the circle.

I straightened up and wiped the sweat from my face," I believe that I win this. I shall see you when we return to the Tree of Souls," I said, walking away from the crowd and towards Lily.

The next morning, I was approached by the warrior that I had beaten in a wrestling match and a couple of his friends as I was climbing onto Lily's back. The warrior gave me a cheeky grin," Dreamwalker, I did not learn your name after our fight. You would honor me by introducing yourself."

I rolled my eyes as Lily snorted in amusement," Sky Waters. I'm a friend of Toruk Macto and Tsu'tey of the Omaticaya. Who are you?"

The warrior smiled," Ateyo, son of Alai'ya and future leader of my clan."

I nodded in respect and opened my mouth to respond when I heard Jake call my name. " On my way!" I shouted over my shoulder," This is where I leave you, Ateyo. I hope that we will fight alongside one another against the Skypeople."

With my words of farewell, Lily reared up and roared before charging over towards Jake who was taking flight. We were definitely going to need the Ikran Clans of the Seas in the battle for Pandora.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey there! I don't really have anything to say except that I absolutely love seeing when a person favorites, follows, and/or reviews this story! Speaking of which, to the reviews!**

**Spirit Kiss: Yes. Just don't make her jump of rom extreme heights. She will faint.**

**Deep Blue Dragon: Yay! I updated again! I'm actually surprised that I'm getting these out as fast I am. I'm glad that everyone likes it so much.**

**PurpleFairy11: Thanks, I try really hard with this, and I hope that this is soon enough.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 16: Trouble by the Ocean

I loved the smell of the ocean on the breeze, the sound of waves crashing against the cliff, the feel of solid ground under my feet, but I hated the fact that I was so high up above the water. The Ikran Clan was situated on a cliff next to the ocean, and I couldn't feel more out of place.

The only comfort that I had while here was Lily, and she was also feeling very out of place. While Jake and Neytiri were speaking to the clan, I was supposed to be checking up on the mounts for the Omaticaya that hadn't left to escort the Horse Clans to the Tree of Souls. Lily nudged me a bit with her muzzle as she became restless this close to the ocean," Alright, Lily. We can go now," I sighed, swinging up onto her back," Let's go check those mounts!" I laughed as she took off running towards the horses and ikran of the Omaticaya.

An outburst of laughter caused my head to whip around so that I could see a group of children running after me. Slowing Lily to a halt, I let the children catch up and gave them a smile," What are you doing here, little ones?" I asked in Na'vi.

They giggled, and the tallest stepped forward," We heard that there was a palulukan macto who was also a dreamwalker," he responded in his native tongue," We wanted to see if it was true."

I chuckled," Yes, it's true. Toruk Macto is also a dreamwalker. I'm going to check on the horses and ikran of the Omaticaya. You lot wouldn't want to help, would you?"

The children all whooped in excitement and agreed to help rather enthusiastically. I laughed and slid off of Lily's back," Alright, there are more ikran than horses, so I believe that I can let you handle them properly, right?" They all nodded quickly," Good, but I will have Lily watching you just in case. Now, off you go!" I ordered gently, sending them off in the direction of the ikran.

After checking up on all of the horses, I left to go check on the children with the ikran. I found them, but all of the ikran and Lily had extremely confused looks on their faces while the children ran around and looked them over. It was rather cute to watch as an ikran extended its wings for a girl to check and was tickled instead.

After barking a few orders in Na'vi, all of the children were lined up in front of me with very serious expressions on their faces. A smile broke across my face, and I helped the children finish checking up on all the ikran in time for Tsu'tey to walk up and see me running around and playing with the children.

To say the least, he was not amused, and the kids were very afraid, which caused me to be very angry. " You are playing when you should be working!"

" We finished the job! You have no right to yell at them!" I snapped in English, pushing the children behind me.

" They should not be here! You would be held responsible if they were injured!"

" Why would you care? You're done training me to be part of the clan!"

" That does not matter! I still wish to protect you!" Tsu'tey snapped.

I froze for a moment as we stared at each other," Why? Why do you want to protect me?" I asked softly.

" You are special. Not like the others. But you are dangerous to yourself. Not wise," he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes then turned to the children," Go home and play with your friends, little ones. I will speak with him," I said softly in Na'vi.

The kids ran off and were quickly out of earshot. I turned back to face Tsu'tey," I may be special and hazard to my own health, but I try my best to take care of the people around me. You should know what that's like, living with a clan and all. And since we're giving out summaries of our personalities, I would just like to point out that you are the most arrogant, pig-headed, courageous, and honorable man that I have ever met. You put up a wall to keep yourself from getting hurt by others, but you keep yourself from enjoying life in the process," I said, staring Tsu'tey down.

He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled," You have a strong heart. I am glad to know that you are on our side of this war."

My heart fluttered a bit at his smile. The man may be an arrogant jerk, but there was no denying that he was attractive. I smiled back, " I'm glad to say the same to you, Tsu'tey. I will see you at dinner, but I must go check on those kids for now," I laughed, darting off towards where the children had gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! A tornado hit my town, and there are lots of people hurt, so everything is pretty hectic. I probably won't update for a while. To the review!**

PurpleFairy11: **I'm glad you like. As I said before, I probably won't update soft a while, so I apologize ahead of time. Also, I'm going to give you a fair bit of warning because I don't usually write people breaking out of their shells. It isn't my strong suit.**

**Anyway! ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 17: I'm a Tree Tomato!

Once we had returned to the Tree of Souls, the clans began making their preparations for war. Norm was in charge of prepping the warriors on the ground while Jake and Trudy prepped the ikran riders. This was turning out to be terrifying for me than facing down a dragon or jumping off a cliff. Fighting a full out war with guns and fire was definitely not something I was prepared for.

While everyone else was asleep, I left the shack in my human body and went to the Tree of Souls. If anything could help me, it would be having someone impartial to talk to. When I reached the base of the tree, I climbed to the top of its branches and laid myself down. " Hey, I don't know if you're listening. I don't know if you're even there, but even if you are, why would you listen to me? I'm just som kid from a different solar system that is petrified of heights!" I muttered, idly playing with a glowing tendril from the tree's branch.

" You deserve a heads up, and I need a boost in my morale. My people are stupid and cruel. They killed their planet then went looking for another to destroy. My people know that this tree is the Na'vi's direct link to you, and they will be committed to destroying it," I rambled, fear and anger gnawing at my gut," I'm not much of a fighter. Hell, the last war I fought in, I ended up getting impaled on a spear. My brother was there with me, so I had a good source of moral support unlike now."

I swallowed hard as I glanced down at the ground," I'm scared that I'm going to die during the fight for this planet, but I'm even more scared for the others I care about. I don't want them to die, and I don't want them to be hurt either. War is a nasty and horrific thing that destroys families, homes, and lives. I may not be of much help in the fight, but I will fight until my final breath to keep this tree safe for the Na'vi and for you. Wish us luck, Eywa," I sighed, quickly climbing out of the tree and finding myself tangled in the tendrils.

An exhausted sigh tumbled from my lips as I struggled to free myself from the glowing appendages of the giant plant. An amused chuckle from behind me startled me, and I fought to get a glimpse of who was there," As I said before, you are different but not very wise."

Oh crap. Tsu'tey sauntered around into my line of vision and knelt before me, so he could look me in the eye. The ten-foot giant smiled," Do you want help, Skywaters?" he asked with a smirk gracing his angular face.

Somewhat miffed at his comment, I briefly considered declining his offer of help. " Yes, please," I whimpered, squirming under his intense, golden gaze.

Carefully, he untangled the glowing tendrils holding me suspended in the air helped me back to the ground. It was then that remembered how much taller than me he really was. Craning my neck back to look at him properly, I smiled," Thanks."

" It was nothing. I heard you speaking with Eywa," he said, causing my eyes to widen with shock," You should not be so afraid. Your brother is with you in spirit, and you will not fail."

I looked up at him," How do you know?"

" It's who you are. You do not give up, and you hardly ever fail. I do not think that you do so this time."

In that instant, I felt more connected to Tsu'tey than I ever had before and, before he could protest, I had my arms wrapped around his neck in a big hug. A few seconds of awkwardness later, I was running towards the shack, blushing like a tomato.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back and appreciate everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. We're approaching the end so expect some of my lame attempts at feels! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Deep Blue Dragon: Thanks. As far as I know, only seven people died out of the whole community that was hit, so I'm very grateful that none of my friends who lived there were hurt.**

**Xodiac 451: I'm glad that you think this is such a great story. I hope you like the next couple of chapters.**

**J: Thanks. I'm glad that you think this story is worth continuing, and I most definitely will continue updating.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 18: Battle for Pandora (part 1)

It was time. The day of the attack had arrived, and I couldn't be more scared. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff while you're waiting for someone to give you a push, but you were completely and totally alone.

I woke up at four in the morning from a nightmare; my skin slick with a cold sweat. The horrific realization that I was going into another war had finally caught up with me and become very real. I rolled out of my bunk and padded to the small fridge with yogurt in it," Nervous?" Jake asked from the shadows.

I nearly screamed as he chuckled," It's ok. I knew a lot of people who were always nervous before a fight, but I don't think yogurt will help any," the ex-marine said eyeing my yogurt.

I gave him a pouty face and downed most of the yogurt in a single gulp. " Doesn't matter. I've fought before, but I got hit pretty bad," I sighed, slipping my shirt down over my left shoulder to reveal the large scar," I got this a couple years ago. A giant wolf came out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground. I was scared, but I kept my head and stabbed it through its eye and killed it. About a week later, another giant wolf got me the same way, but it had attacked one of my friends before it got me."

Jake whistled a bit and wheeled closer, extending his hand towards my arm," Mind if I?"

" Go ahead."

Jake lightly ran his fingertips over the scar and winced as he saw the different outlines from the different bites. " That looks like it hurt," he observed," It's all jagged and white."

" Hurt like hell. Lucky for me, I had friends close by who were quick to help me," I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired," Thanks, Jake. I think I'll be able to sleep now."

I kissed the top of his head then lay back down in my bunk. When I woke up after the sun rose, I grabbed a quick breakfast then linked with my avatar. Norm and I would be leading the ground forces against the foot soldiers. Lily had been painted for war, and I was very glad to see her looking so intimidating.

I ran into Neytiri as I helped prep the horseclan for the battle, and she quickly applied some war paint to my face and arms. I gave her my thanks, and, once it was time to move out, gave a war cry to rally the clan.

We rode fast and hard through the forest until we came across the force line of soldiers. Then we picked up speed and began firing arrows and bullets at them. It looked as though we were actually making a dent, until I saw warriors falling to the ground. Ateyo, a friend I had made in the horseclan, fell from his mount to my right, and I screamed in rage, which caused Lily to roar with me.

Lily and I broke the enemy line, and we smashed a couple mechs. Then it happened, and I felt the pain as if it were my own. Lily was being shot repeatedly in the side by a few average men. I leaped off Lily's back and impaled one of the men with my knife the took his gun and slammed it into another's head. Then Lily screamed and collapsed. I screamed in grief and rage as I saw her body stop moving, and I fixed my tear-filled eyes on the men who had killed my feline friend.

I took a knife from one of the fallen mechs and lunged at the men. The closest received the blade through his ears. The next lost his throat, and I only saw red after that until I felt a bullet pierce my avatar's heart. My avatar body collapsed on the ground, and I woke in my true body with a wrenching pain in my chest.

I grabbed a comlink and pressed a button," Jake! Lily is dead, my avatar was killed, and I'm pretty sure that Norm is getting pounded out there!"

" Sky! I hear you, and you need to stay in the shack. You could get seriously hurt out there without your avatar or Lily," he warned.

" I know, but I haven't got much more to lose. Yell at me later, Jake. I'm going to save Norm's ass," I growled, dropping the comlink on a table as I grabbed a gun, ammo, and left the shack to help my friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a really short one, sorry about that. This is the final chapter, and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this all the way since the beginning. Thank you to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters... I think that could be a word... Oh well, on with the story! I'm not going to reply to reviews in this chapter, sorry.**

Chapter 19: Battle for Pandora (part 2)

I ran through the dense vegetation to where the fighting was taking place and arrived just in time to see a ship with blue paint on it crash to the ground. There was only one person who could have been the pilot, and that was Trudy. A scream tore from my lips as I saw the ship burning and closed my eyes to block out the image.

I ran further and saw direhorses being shot, riders falling to the ground, and mechs moving closer. Norm wasn't anywhere in sight, and I was finding it difficult to breathe will all the smoke in the air from the fires and guns that were blazing. I turned and fled with the people of the horseclan and saw Norm running on foot. Putting on a burst of speed, I tackled him to the ground before a soldier was able to shoot him in the back. I jumped to my feet and began firing on the soldiers.

I felt several pains in my stomach and fell to my knees. The pain was horrible, but it couldn't even begin to compare to how it felt when I lost Lily. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and the mechs stopped moving.

Then I saw all sorts of the wild animals charging for the mechs. Diving out of the way, I watched in awe as the creatures trampled the men. Then I saw something I never would have expected. Lily came charging towards me and tackled me to the ground. My feline friend licked my face and let me up before practically tossing me onto her back. " You're alive! I'm so happy!" I squealed despited the situation we were in.

We charged towards the enemy and screamed at the sky in defiance. Lily and I were not going down today, and Pandora was most definitely not going to fall into the hands of the humans.

The ground troops were trampled and everything ended well. My avatar was found, and she got patched up then stuck in rehab. Tsu'tey was found before he was able to bleed to death, and he had bullets removed from his body. He also was put in rehab to recover from falling out of the shuttle and landing on his back in the jungle.

Then the day arrived that the humans were to be shipped off back to earth. I was in my real body and seated proudly on Lily's back with Tsu'tey on his direhorse to my right. The battle was won, and Pandora was free. But my story wasn't done just yet.

Right when we all thought that everything was over and done, a soldier broke from the stream of people boarding the shuttle and tackled me to the ground. He rammed a blade between my ribs, and Lily ripped him apart. Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey's blue faces all appeared above me as my sight grew dim. I had survived the battle, but it was not enough.

As I fell through the darkness, I saw flashes of light then found myself laying face down on a tile floor. I had returned home after another wild adventure. I couldn't wait to tell Nick about this one.


End file.
